


Magneto and the sisterhood of mutants

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor XXX [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, F/F, F/M, Female Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Multi, Pregnant Erik Lehnsherr, Rating: M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erika 'Maggie' Lehnsherr aka Magneto leader of the sisterhood of mutants just found out that she is pregnant and that Charles Xavier is the father.The one man who she didn't want to see right now. The one mutant she was MAD at. But even she wonders if Erika is mad at her to not tell Charles about their baby.The Brotherhood disbanded yet they didn't leave her cause. Because she was the one who broke them up. Emma, Mystique, Azazel and Riptide,  Tempest even Moria Mactaggart stayed with her. At first, she thought about fighting harder. To protect the unborn fetus she knows will hate it. But then she considers that it would put her baby in danger and it would be the LAST thing she wants.
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Professor XXX [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Magneto and the sisterhood of mutants

"Why did you want to bring us back?" Moria asks as they drive up to the mansion. 

"Because I need to confront the bastard. And when I'm done...he is all yours." Erika said. Erika thinks back to the day she frees Moria and Emma from the government. 

***

"Magneto..we have company., Emma said as dozens of agents arrive to try to shoot at them. 

Erika is about to give orders but then she sees Moria aiming her gun at them. "Oh god, he sent you back?" Erika asks.

"Who the hell are you?" Moria asks.

Erika is confused. "Moria come on. It's me. It's Erika", She said.

Emma reads her mind and laughs. "Your telepath erased her memories and sent her back." She said with a smirk.

"These humans were going to let her die. And he sent her BACK?!?" Erika asks. "Of course he did. Anyway freeze the agents and we'll take her. I owe her that much." Erika said.

It took days to give back Moria her memories. At first, she is frightened that she was kidnapped but then when she remembers what happened. She is ANGRY. Angry at Charles. "That son of a bitch!" Moria said.

"My brother is a jerk." Mystique said.

"He kissed me and then wiped my memories. Who the hell does that!?" Moria asks.

"He...kissed you?" Erika asks.

"Yes. And now I'm angry about it." Moria.

**/Well he sure moved on pretty quickly./** Erika thinks feeling hurt at just how easy it was for him to move on. She then ponders if she should do the same as well. Her next thought was. **/I wonder if Azazel is available./** she thinks.

***  
  


When they arrive at the mansion. Azazel and Emma insisted that they go in first. "I can take care of myself. You know I can." Erika said rolling her eyes. However, before they can reach the door. Hank and Alex greet them outside. Alex blasts Emma away. Meanwhile, Hank tries to pounce on Erika. The metal bender feels FEAR suddenly. Not from dying of course. But because Hank might harm the unborn child within her. Then Erik throws a pocket knife she has in her pocket and CUTS him. Soon Azazel charges at Hank and they start to fight again. Angel tries to help but Erika grabbed onto her to steady herself. 

"Fuck." Erika said clutching her stomach.

"Erika?" Sean asks running out of the mansion. "What are you doing here?" Sean asks.

"I need to talk to Charles," Erika said.

"I don't think he wants to see you," Sean said.

"It's important," Erika said.

Sean gulps and thinks. **/Um Professor Erika is back and she looks….weird./** Sean said.

Soon Charles walks out and tells everyone to stop. "Enough of this. Erika, Raven you're back." Charles said.

"Charles," Raven said emotionless. 

"We need to talk in private," Erika said.

"We can speak in my office," Charles said letting her in. 

"How can you let them in. They left us. SHE left us. Left YOU." Alex points out.

"I wouldn't come here if I didn't see another option. And I don't want to be here." Erika said. Soon her stomach started to make her feel queasy. "Fuck." Erika then RUNS to the bathroom and the morning sickness makes her not leave the bathroom for at least an hour. "Charles I hate you so much!" Erika said wiping the vomit from her mouth. 

After returning to Charles and then they both go to Charles' office. When Erika locked the door she didn't know how to l him. Didn't know where to start. Perhaps it would be better if she blurts it out. "I'm pregnant." 

"W...WHAT?!?" Charles said.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Female Erik and Male Charles. Did this sort of thing happen yet?


End file.
